


Cooking Lessons

by suarhnir



Series: Promnis Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Gen, M/M, Promnis Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Prompto learns a thing or two in cooking. Ignis is very proud.





	Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Promnis Week 
> 
> "Ignis teaches Prompto how to cook"

[](http://imgbox.com/XRvXwKSq)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, posted this late due to being occupied with social shenanigans. My friends kept suggesting veggie choices that clearly imply certain innuendos...


End file.
